far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 525 - Vortex to the Underworld
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 525 - Vortex to the Underworld is the five-hundred twenty-fifth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the thirty-fifth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Halloween Kurt and Wolfie leave the Hidey Hole behind on Halloween. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $7,614.50, still reaching for the $60,000 goal for the season. It's Halloween, and he made sure to get some gluten free candy despite not having a published Halloween schedule like Chicago had. Question: How Kurt, do you deal with the inevitably of death? What do you do to feel better about the fact that one day you will cease to exist, and it will be as if you were never here? Do you feel that your videos will one day carry you on past death? The question is pretty bizarre, and Kurt starts by saying that passing along information can be immortal. He does need to be physically remembered, but guesses he will be in the Guinness World Record books. Kurt finds a collapsed Dungeon in a lake by its telltale square hole. As for his videos, Kurt talks about how people do not know what is going to happen with the Internet. He thinks that living forever would be great, not agreeing with people's 'burden' of death. Digging out the Dungeon, he finds some gunpowder. Making some TNT, he drops it into the the Dungeon. The water flows into the Dungeon, and creates a 'vortex of doom'. A pig then walks straight into the vortex. Question: If you were the only person on Earth who knew that the world was going to end in thirty days and nothing could be done to prevent it, would you tell, knowing that it would cause mass panic and hysteria, or would you keep it to yourself? This is in no way relevant to my current situation, everything is fine, really Finding some pumpkins, Kurt destroys them and wears a pumpkin and walks in 3rd person. Kurt would certainly tell the people close to him, as information is power. View Bobbing Experiment Wondering if the jitteriness is not as bad in 3rd person, Kurt starts experimenting. Turning off view-bobbing, the horizontal jitteriness is still apparent to Kurt. He decides to do the final day with view bobbing off. Question: What is your favorite sandwich filling or topping? Have you ever tried vegemite? Kurt likes mayonnaise and meat on toasted bread, which is what he was for lunch. He has not tried vegemite, and mentions that PAX Australia is going on right now, and Jamie from Child's Play Charity says that it is the best location for PAX. He's tried something similar in Mexico, and then finds some interesting canyon terrain. At the final Hidey Hole, Kurt leaves jack-o-lanterns outside. Realizing that the doorbell will ring soon and freak Eva out, Kurt sleeps. Trivia * The end slate links to Dark Echo - Red is Good, Blue is Bad (PC Gameplay) and Grave Apologies - A Connor Sherlock "Walking Simulator".